The Visitor
by tgirl54
Summary: Clary and Jace are now dating. But when they have to search for the new shadowhunter in town, how will things change for them?
1. Chapter 1: Training

It was 10:00 in the morning at the New York Institute. Isabelle, and Alec were sleeping and Clary and Jace were training. "Come on! You can do better than that!!!!!! Jace teased as Clary was struggling to regain her balance. "I'm trying but every time I get up you knock me down."Clary said tiredly. They had been up since 3 Am because of Jace's excessive training habits. "Well if you want to become a master shadow hunter, like myself, I have no choice but to push you harder and harder." He said with a playful glare. Ever since Clary and Jace started dating it has been non stop training, and the occasional loving and going out on dates. Clary regained her balance and attacked Jace with a pole used for shadow hunter training. Jace dodged it easily and Clary clumsily tripped over his foot. She lied on the ground pouting. "I don't think I'll ever get this shadow hunting crap right." She turned her head and saw Jace looming over her with a grin on his face. "Would you just relax." He said helping her up, "Your just not concentrating," he grinned evilly at her, "most likely because of the amazing time I gave you last night. Still having daydreams huh Clary?" "I was not!!!!!" But truthfully she was, Jace has been so passionate to her last night. Her experience with Jace had been like a girlish fantasy that people would only dream to have. "Well of course you were. It's understandable though. Girls just can't get enough of me." Clary glared at him. "Oh is that what you think? I -" Just then Jace pulled her over to him and hugged her to his body and embraced her in a passionate kiss. Alec raced into the training room frantically. "Um, Hello!!! Did you not here me calling you?" Jace pulled away from Clary and looked at Alec. "No I didn't sorry. I was kind of busy as you can tell." Clary blushed slightly at this comment. "Well you need to get un-busy. Mom wants all of us in the library now!" Alec walked out of the room calmly, with Jace and Clary following closely behind.

When they reached the library they found Isabelle and Maryse were already sitting down in chairs talking silently. Maryse hasn't been herself since Max's death. As they walked in Isabelle looked up. "I see you finally graced us with your presence." Jace stopped and looked at her and then took a seat between Alec and Clary. "Well being the king of this institute I have to make sure that I look perfect for my royal subjects like yourself." Isabelle was about to make a snappy comeback when Maryse interrupted her. "Excuse me but this time is a time for serious matters Jace." Everyone focused their attention on Maryse. "I've called you all here because we have to discuss a sort of 'mission' that you must attend to." Alec raised an eyebrow. "Mission?" Jace couldn't resist, "Yes a mission like the kind you see on your little Saturday morning superhero shows, Alec." Alec glanced at him and then looked at his fingers. "It was just a question!" " A dumb question at that." Maryse cleared her throat. "As I was saying. There has been some new around Idris about a new shadow hunter in our area. Nobody has seen her up close but they say that she is very powerful. The Clave has asked me to investigate her because they don't think she's an ordinary shadow hunter." Clary looked at her confused. " Do you think she's a demon?" " That's what I think and that why I need you to investigate. Jace I need you gather weapons. Alec I need you to contact Magnus. You might need him for this one. I need you all ready by noon." With that Maryse exited the library smoothly. Everyone else did the same. They had to prepare for this stranger in their territory.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

"Finally. You have had me waiting out here for 45 minutes. This better be good." said Magnus, the tall skinny warlock. "Sorry, I told you that you didn't have to wait. We should be heading put soon." Alec and Magnus were standing outside of the Institute. Alec was wearing his shadowhunting gear with a seraph blade tucked into his belt. Magnus had his sleek hair down in his face and was wearing his signature sparkly cape.

"Alright guys lets get his over with." They turned around and saw Isabelle in a knee length black leather dress. Clary and Jace were right behind her. "The sooner we catch this thing, the sooner I can get back to more important matters." Jace looked at her questionably.

"Like What?"

"Nun of your business that what."

"Why so defensive?"

"Like I said, _**nun of your business..."  
**_Clary intervened before things got nasty, "Guys I think that we better just go after this thing before we end up killing each other." She was now standing next to Alec, who nodded his head, "I agree, we shouldn't waste time arguing." Isabelle smirked at Jace, and with a grunt he grabbed Clary's hand and they all started to walk down the dark streets.

"Is this the place?" asked Magnus. They were standing by an old run down motel. It was supposed to be closed for health hazards but the shadowhunters knew that wasn't true. Places like this were centers for demon and downworlder activity.

Jace looked around for a minute before answering him. "Of course it's the place. I'm not stupid you know. Alec and Magnus, you guys should probably stay out here and watch for any suspicious activity. Clary and Isabelle, you two will come in with me to see what this mystery guest is up to.

They went in through a broken window. The place wasn't much to look at. It was totally empty of all furniture. The only thing that was worth noticing was the huge staircase. Jace held his finger to his mouth gesturing for the girls to follow him up the staircase. He got out his seraph blade and held it out in defense. Isabelle did the same with her whip and Clary with a smaller seraph blade.

When they got to the top of the stairs they were shocked at what they saw. There was a huge hole in the floor. In the whole there were about twenty Ravener demons. Clary turned to Jace but he wasn't there. She turned and saw him go into a room. She and Isabelle followed. There was a dark figure crouched down at the corner of the room. It didn't even seem to notice Jace watching from behind.

"Who are you.?" Jace called from behind the figure.

The figure looked up but didn't move from the shadows. "Hush.", it said in a faint whisper. "Do you want to be attacked by all of those?" she asked pointing down the hole. Isabelle stepped beside Jace, "Don't you hush us. Answer the question before we have to hurt you." Isabelle unraveled her whip and it shimmered down by her side."

The figure eyed Isabelle and laughed before standing up and walking out of the shadows. "Your piece of rope doesn't scare me and neither does your attitude."

Clary eyed the figure. It was female. She was copper skinned and had black hair the reached past her shoulder blades. She was wearing a skintight leather jumpsuit with sunglasses plastered on her face.

"You don't look like a demon", said Clary walking up to the figure before Jace stopped her. The girl obviously found that funny cause she lets out a big "HA, of course I don't look like a demon, because I'm not a demon. My name is Stephana and I am a shadowhunter." She smiled at them and looked back into the hole. "Crap now their gone. Now what am I gonna do?"

"Where could they have gone?" asked Clary. "I don't know some sort of portal or something. There's no way they could have all gotten out of the exit that quick." She stopped gazing down at the hole and slid down the wall to sit down. She looked up at the three shadowhunters. "So now that I've introduced myself I think it's only fair that you do the same."

Clary was the first to respond. "I'm Clary-" Stephana interrupted her. "Fray?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...no wonder you looked so familiar. I was in Alicante during that huge battle." She looked over at Jace. "And you must be Jace Wayland." Jace didn't move,he just stared at her vigorously examining her.

She glanced at Clary, "What's up with him?

Isabelle answered her, "I don't know but he really needs to snap out of it cause we should get going."

"A Isabelle Lightwood I presume?"

Jace finally responded. He walked up to Stephana towering over her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um I don't really know, what else could a shadowhunter be doing in a place full of demons?"

"Don't get smart with me, your no shadowhunter, your a downworlder."

"Smart one aren't you? Your only half true I am both."

Isabelle spoke up, "Both? Who do you think your fooling? You can't be both."

Stephana stood up she was almost as tall as Jace. "I'll tell you what. Lets get out of here and I'll be happy to explain."

Clary stepped outside of the door, "I agree, this place looks pretty unstable and I don't want to be the next one down that hole."

"Great its settled." Stephana stood up and walked outside the door with the rest of the shadowhunters behind her. Isabelle whispered to Jace, "I don't trust her. I mean, she says shes a downworlder and a shadowhunter. That cant be true."

"I know but I think that we should just follow her out into the open so that we don't risk an ambush of some sort."

They went threw the broken window that they came in. Stephana stopped, and let Jace take the lead. The went around to the entrance of the building to where Alec and Magnus were sitting. When they saw them they jumped up and walked over to them.

Alec didn't even notice Stephana standing behind them. "So where that creature that mom was so worried about?"

Stephana looked at Clary, "Creature? I can assure you I am no creature."

Magnus glanced at Stephana anger filling his cat like eyes, "Stephana, what are you doing here?"

Everyone looked startled that Magnus knew who this girl was. Stephana eyed him before getting a good look. She look nervous, "Hey dad, didn't expect to see you here."


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

"Dad?"

Alec was astounded, for lack of a better word. _'Magnus has a daughter? This doesn't make any sense. Who is this girl anyways? I need answers.'_

"Who are you?" Alec's voice came out shaky though he didn't know why.

Stephana just continued to stare down Magnus. "Um... my name is-"

She was cut by Magnus. "What the hell are you doing here Stephana?"

"Well it looks like he answered your question." Isabelle stated flatly. She had been standing off to the side along with Clary and Jace trying to configure the exactly origin of this conflict. Clary perked up,

"Magnus she's your daughter?"

Stephana turned around to look at her. "Well not so much before, but thanks to you, Miss Clary, I can now call myself a," she made up an English accent, "_a certified warlock."_ She smiled and turned to Jace. "You have been awfully quite over there." Clary didn't even see Jace move. One moment he was standing next to her and the next he had grabbed Stephana's arm and pushed her up against the wall of the building. She didn't even try to get away.

"Magnus! Who is this girl? What is she doing here?" He turned to Stephana whose sunglasses were now broken and flung off of her face from the impact. "Why did you say that Clary is the reason that your a warlock? I need some answers now!" Jace didn't know why he was so angry. He just felt like he needed to be. He felt a hand grab his arm. He turned around getting ready to scream at whoever was dumb enough to grab his arm while he was interrogating this _thing._ He turned around and gazed into soft green eyes.

"Jace you need to chill." Clary said blankly.

"Yeah", Isabelle agreed. "You can't just go around throwing girls on walls in the middle of New York. It doesn't seem right."

Jace looked at Clary's beautiful green eyes and then at Stephana's piercing blue ones. One minute she had a look of boredom and the next her eyes were staring into Jace's. Jace looked at her quizzically.

She looked up into the sky dreamily and said "Is this a dream? Is my fantasy coming true? I am being manhandled by Jace Wayland!" Jace quickly let go of her arm which made her stumble forward. She fell on her knees. "Omigosh! Dad-" Alec winced at that "- take a pic!"

"Stop being over dramatic and get up." Magnus had enough. Stephana stood up and stood next to her 'father'. While winking at Jace who seemed shocked at her sudden outburst. Magnus grabbed her behind the ear. "Ow! Let go!"

Magnus ignored her. He looked over at the three flabbergasted shadowhunters. We go to my house and then we'll talk. He yanked Stephana's ear. "Ow! Ease up!"

They arrived at Magnus' house to see none other than Simon lounging on the couch. Clary was about to say something when Isabelle interrupted her. "Simon! What are you doing here?"

He looked up and smiled showing off his needle sharp fangs. "I couldn't get a hold of you so I went to Clary's house and Luke said that you guys might be over here. He looked over at Stephana getting ready to ask the same question that everyone's been asking all night. But before he could speak Magnus started to talk.

"What were you doing there Stephana?"

"I was doing my job as a Shadowhunter."

Jace sat down across from her. "How can you be a shadowhunter and a warlock that doesn't make any sense." He was now rubbing his head. He glanced over at Clary who was sitting next to Magnus. Alec was pacing on the other side of the room and Isabelle was extremely close to Simon on the couch.

Stephana exhaled. "Alright I'm gonna explain this once and only once so you better listen. When I was younger, a lot younger like two, my father and my mother were shadowhunters. I really don't remember who they were but that doesn't matter now. It was the middle of summer and we used to live in Alicante. They used to talk a lot about demons and downworlders but I never paid attention. I remember some warlocks always used to come to our house with potions and spells. They used to talk really quiet when they came. Like they were hiding something. Fast forward a couple of months to the Uprising. I was at home and my father was showing me different runes to my mothers dismay. Wet heard noise outside. It was like no other thing I have heard. My father went outside and called for my mother. She told me to hide so I ran under the bed. There was an immense explosion and then everything went black. I woke up to see none other than Magnus. He took me in and raised me as his own. That's pretty much all I remember."

"So your not his real daughter?" Alec asked. She shook her head. He felt a wave a relief wash over him.

"That still doesn't explain why you said that I am the reason for your being a warlock." Clary said.

Stephana smiled as if remembering something. "Think back Clary. Think back to Alicante. In Jace's old house, what exactly did you find there and give to my dad?"

"The white book." Jace said as if it was all coming together.

"Yeah when my dad got a hold of that book he was able to turn me into a warlock just so he wouldn't have to answer to the Clave. The book didn't have a full affect on me so I am now half shadowhunter and half downworlder with some kick-ass abilities. Thank you by the way."

**Ughhh. I am so tired. I know it took me like months to update this story and I am so sorry. I will try to update sooner next time. Tell me what you think of my new character and before you ask I AM NOT MAKING HER AND JACE HOOK UP I just stated that because I now how you fans get. Like I said tell me what you think I can take it... I think.** :)


	4. Chapter 4: Talking it Out

**It's been like months since I've updated this story! I sort of lost my inspiration but now I'm back in the game with the new book coming out soon! OK here we go!**

"Let me get this straight," Jace said as he looked at Stephana and Magnus "When your parents died Magnus found you and basically adopted you and-"

"I wouldn't say adopted" Stephana quickly interrupted "It's not really legal for a warlock to 'adopt' a shadowhunter in this world."

"Right... Anyways as I was saying you _adopted_ her and raised her as your own." Magnus nodded curtly. Jace continued "When Clary gave you the book you decided to use it as a way to create a half shadowhunter half warlock girl. Is the White Book really that powerful?" He asked Magnus.

"The first thaumaturge, Ocla, gathered spells from many dimensions in order to guarantee a way to free warlocks from the control of Sukanuh, a fierce demon. Throughout the years he has freed many of our kind and was killed during a battle with Sukanuh. Sukanuh took the book and destroyed it with a series of chants and spells and then burned it. For centuries we perceived it to be lost forever until that fateful day when you gave me the book Clary. We are forever grateful." Magnus grinned at her as he took Stephana's hand. She smiled at him and them his smile turned into a glare. "Now let's get back to business." He released her hand and cuffed her in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem!" She screeched at her father.

"What the hell is your problem?" Magnus shot back. "You know your are not to be shadowhunting until you get used to controlling your body! You are grounded for a month young lady!"

Stephana's mouth dropped open and before she could say anything Magnus interrupted with an authoritative tone "Dammit Stephana go to your room and don't come out until I say so!"

Stephana stared at her father and then glanced at every other person in the room who all seemed shock at Magnus' outburst. "Fine." She said as she stomped out the stairs and mimicked Magnus under her breath "_Don't come out until I say so!"_ She huffed and slammed the door.

"Wow Magnus never thought you would be a good father figure." Simon said breaking the silence between them. Magnus' anger melted away and he looked at Simon with tired eyes. "That girl can be such a pain in the ass at times." He sighed and smiled slightly "But I love her." He glanced over at Alec who was sulking in a corner. "Lets go in the kitchen and talk." Alec was hesitant at first and then nodded in agreement.

Jace leaned backed against the sofa and put his feet on the coffee table as he put an arm around Clary who leaned into him. "So where have you been blood sucker?"

"Yeah Simon we haven't seen you in weeks." Clary confirmed while glaring at Jace.

"I've been around just doing regular vampire stuff. Trying to find my vamp path." He looked down at his shoes in concentration.

Isabelle and Clary noticed that something was wrong but Isabelle said something first. "You still haven't told your mom about it have you?"

He shrugged "It's just to hard. I don't know what she'll do or how she might react. She'll probably think I'm crazy and send me off to some weirdo doctors that you know as well as I do that I cant go to."

They heard a loud thump on the stairs and saw none other than Stephana creeping around to the front door with new sun glasses on her face. She obviously didn't acknowledge the fact that they were still there.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked as she sat up straight on the sofa.

Stephana was startled and almost tripped over the threshold but instead twisted around and looked at them. " A couple of friends need my help some freaky demons are after them and I am going to help them whether my dad permits it or not." She was about to leave when she turned around an looked at them expectantly. "Are you coming or what?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

They looked at each other and ran out of the house without Magnus and Alec who were still talking in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5: Rush In

**Well here we go again. I know I said that I will update this story every week but it turned in to every month. Fear not! I will finish this fanfic, don't worry. With two AP classes and being in IB I really don't have time to update as much as I'd like to.**

"Crap. Run!" bellowed a masculine voice, and they ran. Through the deserted streets and alleyways of New York.

"Where the hell is she?" Said another male.

"I don't know, she said she'd be here." He was beginning to doubt that himself. He'd contacted Stephana a while ago and it seemed as if their hopes were being diminished with each pounding foot. "I just hope she-"

He was interrupted by an extremely loud screech. He swung his head around and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of a large black pick up truck.

"What took you so long?" he snarled at her.

She looked at him, grinning madly. "Well I couldn't exactly just walk out after I was sent to my room now could I Joseph? I expect they are on their way?"

"Of course they are babe. You couldn't do anything without me!" Joseph glanced over to the bed of the truck. "Who are they?"

She never took her eyes off of Joseph. "I guess you could call them acquaintances for now." She suddenly started to panic "Where's Richard?"

"Over hear Steph!" He called to her from atop a dumpster

"Okay good. Joe and Richard stay back and out of sight. Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and Jace just get ready." She stood in the middle of the road not moving. Her head was held up high and her face held no emotion.

"Get ready for wh-" Stephana twisted her head and glared at Simon. "Shush!" One minute she was placid and the next she was smirking. "Do you guys here that?" Simon, Clary, and Isabelle looked confused.

"Yeah I do. Is that-" Stephana broke out into a run heading west into the nearby woods. "Stay here!" She called after them. Not thirty seconds went by before she was darting back toward them. She was alone though two furious creatures crept out of the darkness. Their bodies were a dark brown, it looked as if they'd been chard to a crisp. Their veins and muscles broke through their rotted skin. Their long ears hung by their faces to voluminous the effect of the rotting teeth and vulgar eyes. The creatures looked menacing in their hunched over stance.

Jace and Isabelle were the first to attack. Followed by Clary ,Simon, and Stephana. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and started attacking the larger of the beasts. He dodged and sliced with practiced ease. Clary soon joined him, and he changed his battle strategies. He was still as brutal but as he would slice and Clary would jab he formed a barrier around her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. They complimented each other perfectly. Stephana admired them for a moment before she ducked away from a massive claw.

"God girl! Keep your guard up!" Isabelle yelled as she slashed at the beasts legs with her whip.

"I know I'm sorry. It's just..." She hesitated chagning her attitude completely. "We are so not going to beat them like this. I've faced their kind before, Rak demons. The only way to beat them would be to- oof!" Stephana landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow. What the hell was that?"

"Ughh!" Isabelle was on the ground covered in dark brown goo. Simon was on the ground in a split second to help her.

She looked around for the other demon until she heard a shriek from Clary. Jace was down with the huge beast hunkering over him. His acid saliva dripping onto Jaces shirt. Jace cried out in pain as Clary desperately tried to get it off of him by any means possible.

"Oh no! Um...Simon! Yank that pole out of the ground and swing the sharp end at the center of it's neck!"

"Gotcha!" He said as he rushed toward the pole and yanked it out of the ground. With a yell he ran toward one of the demons. Slicing it at the right spot. The creature gurgled and the base of it's neck boiled before it exploded in a mess of brown goo. "Yuck." He heard a loud noise and ducked just in time to see a dumpster get thrown over is head and into the beast's massive skull knocking off of Jace and onto it's back. Clary acted quickly and stabbed the beast in the through with her dagger. Making in duplicate it's partners vanquish. She helped Jace up in time to see Stephana rush toward Joe and Richard making sure they were alright.

Jace saw the contemplated the whole scene. _"How could a 115 pound girl throw a freaking dumpster? Is this a joke?" _

Stephana, Joe, and Richard met them by the truck. "Explain."


End file.
